objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Ultraverse Murder Mystery
ONLY BROWNFAMILY1108 CAN EDIT THIS! This is a murder mystery with the contestants from Object Ultraverse. Contestants Same as Object Ultraverse season 1. Episodes Episode 0: The Pilot The contestants are watching a horror movie. After that, they wanted to play a game, not a normal game, but an evil game. The game is called "Murder Mystery". Episode 1: Murder of Candy Cane In the hotel, both Nickel and Candy Cane are gone, they look everyone. Suddenly IPod hears yells of Candy Cane. He knew that the four in the area were Sign, Gum, Blocky and Strawberry (OI). So any could be the suspects. Candy Cane is confirmed dead. Nickel is actually shopping. Execution: Gum was found to be the murderer. He confessed he shot her brutally with a gun. But he said that he had got a letter that the goal was to kill. So as Sign was sneaking away, Snowball tackled him. Instead of Gum being killed, they needed to kill Sign. They chained him to the bottom of a tank, next the tank started filling with water. Seconds later, he drowned. Gum was announced that he was safe, for now. Episode 2: Murder of Grape (TOMGR) One morning, Grape (TOMGR) was about to get breakfast when he was squished by an anvil. Due to this, Apple begins to cry because Grape was dead. The suspects this time are Gum (for the 2nd time), Flower and Yellow Face. Execution: Gum planned out his evil deed once again, he pulled a cruel prank on Grape (TOMGR) as the anvil crushed Grape. Gum was sentenced to death by being fried by a fire vent. Gum started crying saying that he is too young to die, but nobody understands him. The vent turns on as fire spreads and sets Gum on fire. Gum Bally watched her brother's execution for killing Grape. Episode 3: Murder of Puffball Puffball wanted to play hide and seek with Eraser, so she flew behind a vase which was next to a rug. Suddenly, fire spreads around the rug and the vase and Puffball catch on fire, Eraser was shocked. Soon, the rug, the vase and Puffball were burnt into crisps. The suspects maybe the 2 Lighters. Execution: It turns out the Object Overload Lighter was the murder. He said that he hated Puffball, because of what she had done in BFDIA 5e, so he set the rug on fire, whichs sets Puffball and the vase on fire. He was then executed with liquid nitrogen, he was frozen solid. Episode 4: Murder of Cup (OI) One day, Cup from Object Illusion was walking down street, when he was shot. Basketball (OU) saw that Cup (OI) was murdered. The suspects could be Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora or Broccoli. Execution: Broccoli (TOMGR) was found out to be the murderer and she said she had a gun and shot Cup (OI). Broccoli was then taken out to be executed, she was thrown into a pit of spikes and she died. Episode 5: Murder of Cheesy One night, Cheesy was sleeping, he was having a dream about telling his favorite jokes. But someone stabbed him with a knife. The suspects this time are Scissors, Yin-Yang, Candy and Snowball. Execution: Scissors was charged with murder, she said that she hated Cheesy's jokes, so she had to kill him. She was guilty, but she wanted to blame Snowball, but Snowball said he didn't do anything, Scissors was taken away and she was thrown into a volcano. Seconds later, the volcano erupts. Episode 6: Murder of Boxing Glove Boxing Glove was at work, but Gun stabbed him from behind. Gun was arrested and was the prime suspect of this episode. Execution: Gun said he had a knife and killed Boxing Glove. Gun was guilty and he was thrown into a lava pit for good. Episode 7: Murder of Coiny Suitcase and Needle are having a chat when a firearm was heard, Needle ran to find what happened, it turns out Coiny was shot, Needle begins to cry. Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora are the suspects are Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora. Execution: It was a three way tie between Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora, but the prime suspect was Dora. Rocky and Yellow Face were shocked that Dora killed Coiny, and she did. Dora was taken outside and she was forced to stand on a platform and was squashed by an anvil. Episode 8: Murder of Ford Logo Ford Logo was working at a local Ford dealership when he saw an apple on the ground, he starts to eat it. But the apple that he ate was poisoned, he dies from the poison. Ferrari Logo, Blocky and Clock (OO). Execution: Ford Logo's arch-enemy, Ferrari Logo was found to be the killer. He said that he hated him so much, that he had to poison an apple that he had in his hand. Ferrari Logo was taken outside and was hit by a car, killing him on impact. Episode 9: Murder of Mii U Mii U was walking down the streets. All the sudden, he was hit by a big truck. Mii U was dead from injuries. The suspects this time are Teddy Bear and Burrito. Execution: Teddy Bear was found to be the prime suspect. She said she was doing a job, she didn't even noticed Mii U was on the street. Teddy Bear was telling a lie that Burrito did it. Burrito said he wasn't in the truck, he was right. Teddy Bear was guilty as she was thrown into a pit of acid, she was melted into nothingness. Episode 10: Murder of Pear (BOTO) Pear (BOTO) was shopping at Walmart, looking for groceries. But then she saw something green and it killed her viciously. The killer could be either Fat Alien, Gelatin or Leafy. Execution: The killer turned out to be Fat Alien. He said Pear was one of his least favorite BOTO characters, that's why he killed her. He was taken away and he was force to stand on a platform. A UFO crashes into Fat Alien, killing him. Episode 11: Murder of Firework Firework was listening to music, without any notice he got shot and he exploded. Microphone (II) screamed that she saw Firework's death. The suspects this time are the Bananas. Execution: Banana from Challenge to Win was charged with murder, he said he had a pistol and shot Firework, he also said he didn't care. He was taken for execution, a silverback gorilla bodyslams him, he then eats him. Episode 12: Murder of Strawberry (OI) Strawberry (OI), who survived from episode 1 was about to check the mail. Someone else threw an axe as it chops her arm off. Strawberry starts screaming that she lost her arm. But then a knife was thrown into her face, and Strawberry dies. The suspects this time are Lighter (OH), Toast and Remote (OU). Execution: Toast was charged with murder. She said that he had enough of Strawberry (OI), she had both an axe and a knife. But Lighter (OH) lead her. They needed to kill Lighter instead of Toast. He was taken away to be executed. He was chained into a wall, he executed with a knife to the chest. Episode 13: Murder of Remote (BFDI) Remote (BFDI) was working at Gelatin's Steakhouse, but someone out a window shot him with a pistol. Gelatin was very shocked. The suspects this time are Lava Lamp and IPad. Execution: Lava Lamp turned out to be the killer. She said the she had a pistol and shot Remote (BFDI). To make things even worse, she was telling lies that IPad did it, but IPad was telling the truth that he didn't do it, this made Lava Lamp very angry that she yelled at him. Lava Lamp was taken away for good. She was put in a room with a little dispenser, next the dispenser sprays toxic gas, Lava Lamp begins coughing and screaming, but there's no way out. Seconds later, she died from breathing in toxic gas. Bubble Wand was glad to see Lava Lamp's execution. Episode 14: Murder of Brick Brick was going to hang out with Needle. But something really bad happened, Brick was killed when he stepped on a landmine. The suspects in this episode are Girder, Airhorn and Football (Object Madness). Execution: Airhorn turned out to be the murderer. He said that he had a landmine, and he placed it on the ground. He also told a lie that Football (Object Madness) was the murderer, Football said he didn't do anything. Airhorn was taken away to be executed. As for his punishment, Airhorn was brutally attacked by stray dogs, 1 minute later, he died. Episode 15: Murder of Picture Picture was having a normal day, nothing special. But all the sudden, she got murdered. The suspects are Burrtio, Blocky and Cola Can. Execution: Burrito turned to be the suspect, he said he had a throwning knife. Burrito used his Win Token just to get Cola Can in trouble. Burrito was lucky as Cola Can was taken way to be executed, a man opens Cola Can, drinks him, then crushs him to death. Burrito is safe for now. Episode 16: Murder of Woody Woody was sitting on a sofa watching the news, then he saw something as it opens it's mouth and vomits on Woody. Woody freaked out as he ran out of his house and fainted, then died. This time, the suspects are Rocky and Yellow Face. Execution: Rocky was guilty of murder. He was taken away for execution. A guy named Steve uses his pickaxe to mine Rocky, diamonds were inside Rocky. Episode 17: Murder of Leafy Leafy was having a meeting with Firey. But someone shoot Leafy with a gun. Firey was sad that Leafy got murdered. This time, the suspects are Poptart, David and Trophy (II). Execution: David was the murder. Instead of talking about what happened, he said "Aw, seriously?", This angered everyone else in court. David was taken away to be executed. An eraser erases him. Episode 18: Murder of Cherries (II) The Cherries from Inanimate Insanity were playing a game, they go outside and have some fun, but they stepped on a landmine. As a result, the landmine explodes, killing them both. The suspects are Toast, Carrot (BFIS), Plate and Cigarette. Execution: Toast was the murder. She said she wanted to prank someone with a landmine, so she planted. Toast was in trouble, so she was taken away to be executed. Toast got eaten by Teardrop. Episode 19: Murder of Shoe One night, Shoe was looking at the moon and the stars. Without any notice, he was killed when threw a throwing knife at him. The Suspects are Plate, Cubey and Tennis Racket. Execution: Tennis Racket was murderer. She said that she was angry at Shoe for stealing her wallet, so she had to kill him in order to get her wallet back. She was then taken to be executed, she was thrown into a river of hungry crocodiles, as they begin to feast on her. Episode 20: Murder of Flower Everyone are at the movie theater watching Ice Age and eating delicious snacks. After the movie was over, Flower was shot to death, everyone screamed after the gunshot was heard. The suspects this time are Carrot (BFIS), Burrto, Balloon (II), Snowball, Tissue (OO) and Naily. Execution: Carrot (BFIS) was the killer. He said he wanted to kill Flower. What's worse, he told lies the Balloon (II) and Naily killed Flower, but they didn't, this angers Carrot (BFIS). Carrot (BFIS) was taken away to be executed, he was eaten by many cute bunny rabbits. Episode 21: Murder of Airport Control Tower Airport Control Tower was going to work when he was shot by someone. Washington Monument, Basketball (OU), Golf Ball and Umbrella (SOB/OLD). Execution: It was a tie between Washington Monument and Basketball (OU). The judge told Pen who's up for execution. Pen said he wanted to give Basketball (OU) a second chance, this means Washington Monument was up for execution. He was hit by a wrecking ball, destroying him. Episode 22: Murder of Thread One morning after eating breakfast, Thread was about to hang out with someone. But one moment, she was shot to death. The suspects this time are Plate, Quadratini, Candy and Cigarette. Execution: Quadratini was in trial of the murder of Thread. He wanted to kill Thread, because she annoyed him the day before the day Thread was murdered. Quadratini was taken to be executed. Like Toast, Quadratini was eaten by Teardrop. Episode 23: Murder of Pinecone Pinecone was lonely and he wanted to find a friends, so he got out of his room and looks for a friends. But someone stomped on Pinecone like crazy, after the person stopped stomped on Pinecone who was brutally killed, the suspect was arrested. The suspect could be Burrito, Candy, Cup (OM) or Tissue (OO). Execution: It was down to Candy, Cup (OM), Tissue (OO). But Match said she saw Cup (OM) was stomping on Pinecone, Cup (OM) said he hated Pinecone and was taken to be executed. Cup (OM) was smashed by Hammer (OH). Episode 24: Murder of Poptart Poptart was about to chat online with Mirror (OH) on Skype. But he saw someone with a pistol in it's hand, and it shoots Poptart to death. The suspects are Balloon (II), Fries, Tissue (OO) and Beanie. Execution: Balloon (II) said he and Tissue (OO) were annoyed by Poptart, Balloon shot him as Tissue laughed evilly. Balloon used his immunity token to give Tissue the execution. Tissue was taken away, he was thrown into a pit of acid, he melted away. Balloon (II) was safe for now. Episode 25: Murder of Lollipop (IDFB) Lollipop (IDFB) was going to work, when she was shot. To make matters worse, the car crashed into Lego's car, Lollipop (IDFB) was dead, but Lego was uninjured. The suspects are IPad and Candle (NTT). Execution: Candle (NTT) was the murderer, she said she killed Lollipop (IDFB) was a pistol, she was angry at IPad that he said he didn't do it. Candle (NTT) was taken away to be executed, she was thrown into a crushing machine, she is turned into melted wax. Episode 26: Murder of Breadcrumb Breadcrumb was alone, but someone ate him. The murderers might be Spongy or Burger. Execution: It was a tie between Spongy and Burger, but Burger was targeted. Burger said that he was really hungry and his stomach was rumbling, but he had no bread to make a sandwich, so he ate Breadcrumb. Burger was taken away to be executed, Burger gets eaten by a fat guy. Episode 27: Murder of Amethyst One day, Amethyst from OT was watching a movie but was shot, Everyone watching the movie gasped. The suspects are Blocky,Spongy,and Saw. Execution: Blocky was voted guilty but Firey found that Saw was the murderer. Saw is put in a large room that looks like the outside world and Saw thinks he is free,suddenly a sinkhole erupts from the ground filled with lava and he falls in and is melted into Iron. The result is a fidget spinner that is given to Firey for finding the killer,and Firey gives a sarcastic thanks. At Amethyst's funeral, just about everyone was crying (especially Ruby). Episode 28: Murders of Q and Gelatin Someone hung Q on one foot on a tree branch. The rope hanging her foot gave Q many serious injuries, causing her death. And the same person took an axe and slices Gelatin in half. Execution: O was voted guilty by the editors but Baseball Cap found that Balloon (II) had the axe in his hand. O was founded innocent and Balloon was sent to be executed. An anvil falls and crushes Balloon as he pops, Suitcase was crying due to Balloon's execution. O was safe for now. Episode 29: Murder of Blue Raspberry Blue Raspberry was relaxing at the beach. The smell of the salt air and gentle crash of the shore waves sends him into a relaxed state of tranquility as he rests on the warm, moist sand. He stand up to stretch yourself and realize that you have lost track of the time. He reaches for his watch but someone shot him a few times and then someone else stabbed him in the back with a knife. A few seconds later, he died. Executed: Pluggy and Z (TAGS) are up for execution (Pluggy got 6 votes and Z had 4), Black Yoshi was safe with only 2. Pluggy shot Blue Raspberry a few times and then Z finished him off by stabbing him in the back. Pluggy and Z are placed in a room and a slime monster started attacking them both, a few moments later, they died. Episode 30: The Murder of Wallet (OT/MLO) Wallet (OT/MLO) was standing alone in a room, but someone grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him three times in the back. Then the killed shot Wallet six times and Wallet died. Execution: O was voted guilty again. He said he couldn't stand Wallet's evilness, so he finally killed him. Later O was taken outside, and he was crushed by an anvil. After 30 episodes, the survivors who remain alive decided to quit, they all got back to the Object Ultraverse show. But The contestants then find out Windows isn’t there. Appearently, he was arrested for manslaughter and triple homicide. To bail him out, all the survivors revived the ones murdered and executed. After that happened, the Cops let out Windows. Windows told the contestants to never do that again, and they agreed. It was a great rest of the day. ’’’THE END’’’ Trivia *Episode 6 is the only episode not to have a poll. *Ice Age is a movie made by Blue Sky Studios. Deceased Contestants Candy Cane Idle.png|Candy Cane (Murdered) Sign Pose II.png|Sign (Executed) Grape Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Grape (Murdered) New Gum Pose.png|Gum (Executed) New Puffball Pose.png|Puffball (Murdered) Lighter-0.png|Lighter (Object Overload) (Executed) 180px-Cup Idle.png|Cup (Object Illusion) (Murdered) New broccoli by lemonsherbetman-d8k68ns.png|Broccoli (Executed) 71. Cheesy.png|Cheesy (Murdered) ACWAGT Scissors Pose.png|Scissors (Executed) Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove (Murdered) 350px-Gun OM.png|Gun (Executed) Coiny21.png|Coiny (Murdered) DoraOM.png|Dora (Executed) Ford Logo.png|Ford Logo (Murdered) Ferrari.png|Ferrari Logo (Executed) MiiU.png|Mii U (Murdered) Teddy Bear Pose.png|Teddy Bear (Executed) Pear vector.png|Pear (BOTO) (Murdered) Fat Alien Idle.png|Fat Alien (Executed) FireworkPose.png|Firework (Murdered) Banana CTW.png|Banana (CTW) (Executed) Strawberry Idle.png|Strawberry (Object Illusion) (Murdered) Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4g.png|Lighter (Object Havoc) (Executed) Remote2.png|Remote (BFDI) (Murdered) Objects At War Lava Lamp.png|Lava Lamp (Executed) Brick (3).png|Brick (Murdered) 640px-Airhorn Evil Lean.png|Airhorn (Executed) Picture 3.png|Picture (Murdered) 140px-Cola Can Episode 15.png|Cola Can (Executed) WoodyIDFB.png|Woody (Murdered) Rocky Pose.png|Rocky (Executed) 72. Leafy.png|Leafy (Murdered) DavidOM.png|David (Executed, Aw Seriously?) Adventurous Cherries.png|Cherries (Murdered) 7. Toast.png|Toast (Executed) Shoe.png|Shoe (Murdered) 110px-ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket (Executed) Flower pose.png|Flower (Murdered) Carrot Nov2014.png|Carrot (BFIS) (Executed) Airport Control Tower.png|Airport Control Tower (Murdered) Washington Monument as Fred.png|Washington Monument (Executed) Thread Nov2014.png|Thread (Murdered) Quadratini Idle.png|Quadratini (Executed) Pinecone1.png|Pinecone (Murdered) Cup.200.png|Cup (OM) (Executed) Poptart-0.png|Poptart (Murdered) Tissue Pose.png|Tissue (OO) (Executed) LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (IDFB) (Murdered) 107px-Candle.png|Candle (NTT) (Executed) Tom breadcrumb pose by lemonsherbetman-d8681mn.png|Breadcrumb (Murdered) BurgerTSFTM.png|Burger (Executed) Amethyst (OT Pose).png|Amethyst (OT) (Murdered) Saw Pose.png|Saw (Executed) Q (Object Ultraverse Pose).png|Q (Murdered) New Gelatin Pose.png|Gelatin (Murdered) 2. Balloon.png|Balloon (Executed) 4, Blue Raspberry.png|Blue Raspberry (Murdered) Pluggy Newere Pose.png|Pluggy (Executed) Z Newer Pose2.png|Z (TAGS) (Executed) Wallet MLO Pose.png|Wallet (OT/MLO) (Murdered) Remade O Pose.png|O (Executed) Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Murder Mystery Category:BrownFamily1108 Category:Evil Category:Murder Category:Killer Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Never cancelled